Revelations through TV
by Amanas
Summary: Marinette's class get whipped away by a mysterious girl to a cinema where they are forced to watch their own show.
1. Origins part 1

**A/N: this is only my second fanfic so it may not be the best. However, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Miraculous ladybug or the characters in it. All credit to Zag toons and Thomas Astruc**

 **Marinette's POV**

"Urgh, where am I?" I thought as I sat up to find my whole class in panic. The last thing I had remembered was sitting in class. We had a new student that day and Madam Bustier was introducing her. Instead of saying her name, the mysterious girl just clicked her fingers and everything went black.

"Excuse me? Can I have your attention?" It was the girl. However, no one paid attention to her.

"PEOPLE!" Everyone hushed down as she shouted at them.

"Okay, I now you are all confused so I am here to explain. My name is Le…"

"I demand that you take me home right now. Do you know who I am? My daddy will have you arrested." Of course Chloe would ruin our chance of finding out the truth. Was there ever a time that she could shut her mouth.

"I don't care less over who your dad is but I have very little patience and I don't have time for brats like you," She said.

The whole room went to uproar as Chloe just huffed at her.

"Buuuurn,"

"Anyway, my name is Leah and you are all here to watch a TV series called 'Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.' You will find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. Howev…"

"OMG. Marinette, I am finally going to find out they are. Could this day get any better?" Alya babbled as I turned red. I looked around to see everyone celebrating except for Adrien who was red in the face. I had thought that he loved Ladybug…me… but I guess I was wrong.

"No one is allowed to post it on any social media, vlog, BLOG or any other form of communication method," Leah said as she stared at Alya. "we must respect the privacy of our heroes."

"Aww"

"Not cool"

"There is food to your right on the table and restrooms to the left. Let's get started."

 **No one's POV**

 **Scene: Hawkmoth's lair**

 **Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others: the earrings of the Ladybug, which provides the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.**

 **Hawkmoth: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those miraculous!**

 **Nooroo:** **But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!  
** **Villain:** **I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.  
** **Nooroo:** **The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!  
** **Villain:** **And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?  
** **Nooroo:** **But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!  
** **Villain:** **I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.  
** **Nooroo:** **Yes, master.  
** **Villain:** _ **(puts on the brooch)**_ **Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!** _ **(transforms into Hawk Moth)**_ **From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!** _ **(laughs evilly)**_

"He's creepy!" Mylene exclaims, doubling over in fear as she snuggles closer to Ivan.

"I know," Rose agrees as she hugs her pillow.

 **Scene: Master Fu's Massage Shop**

 **Wayzz: Master, master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

 **Mater Fu: Master, master…chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master… (begins pushing customer out the door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

 **Wayzz: Master, the moth miraculous, I felt its aura**

 **Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever**

 **Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

 **Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his miraculous. If it has gotten in the wrong hands, there is no telling what evil will come upon the world! (holds his miraculous up) Time to transform! Wayzz… (doubles over in pain)**

 **Wayzz: Please master. Be reasonable. You are…**

 **Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186**

Everyone starts cheering in the cinema.

"Technically, that is scientifically impossible because…"

"No one cares Max" Leah interrupted.

 **Master Fu: But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help (opens the gramophone, revealing the miraculous chest box)**

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng house (Marinette's phone is ringing)**

 **Sabine** **:** **Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)**_ **Got it, mum!** _ **(Walking down stairs)**_ **Coming! I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again.  
** **Sabine:** **Four years in a row, is that possible?  
** **Marinette:** **Definitely. Lucky me!  
** **Sabine:** **Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine!** _ **(Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**_ **  
** **Tom** **:** _ **(singing as he works)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Dad, these are so awesome!  
** **Tom:** **Glad you like them.  
** **Marinette:** **Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!  
** **Tom:** **We're the best, thanks to your amazing design.** _ **(Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Thanks. See you tonight!**

 **Scene: On the street in front of the bakery**

 **(Marinette sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming. Grabs Master Fu's hand and pulls him to the other side, dropping the box in the progress)**

"Of course Maritrash would drop them. She can't be trusted carrying anything. She is bound to drop it"

"Shut up Chloe," everyone said in unison.

 **Master Fu: Thank you miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

 **Marinette: (People step on the contents of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

 **Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) mmmh. Delicious**

 **Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir!**

 **Master Fu: (looks at strange box) Thank you very much, lady**

 _ **Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.**_

 **Miss Bustier:** **Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?  
** **Chloe:** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
** **Marinette:** **Ugh. Here we go again.  
** **Chloe:** **That's my seat.  
** **Marinette:** **But Chloe, this has always been my seat.  
** **Sabrina:** **Not anywhere! New school, new year, new seat!  
** **Chloe:** **So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat,** _ **this**_ **is going to be** _ **my**_ **seat. Get it?  
** **Marinette:** **Who's Adrien?  
** **Chloe:** _ **(She and Sabrina laugh)**_ **Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?  
** **Sabrina:** **He's only a famous model.  
** **Chloe:** **And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!  
** **Alya:** **Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

"Whooo, go Alya!"

"Buuuuurn Chloe"

"Alya is the image of savagery" Nino exclaimed as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

 **** **Chloe:** **Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes here. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot me and zap me with your glasses?  
** **Alya:** **Wouldn't you like to know.** _ **(walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand)**_ **Come on.  
** **Marinette:** _ **(trips and falls)**_ **Sorry, sorry, sorry...  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Has everyone found a seat?  
** **Alya:** **Chillax, girl. No biggie.  
** **Marinette:** **I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do.  
** **Alya:** **You mean the way Majestia does it.** _ **(Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone)**_ **She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.** _ **(pointing at Chloe)**_ **Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.  
** **Marinette:** **Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

"Doesn't she do that to everyone," Nathaniel murmured from his little fort of cushions. Everyone stared at him and were surprised by his comment

"Go Nathaniel!" Alya cheered.

"How could you? What have I done to you?"

"A lot, Chloe"

"Anyway, back to the screen. I'm getting tired of continually pausing this for you guys." Leah huffed.

 **** **Alya:** **That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!  
** **Marinette:** _ **(grabs a biscuit from the box and gives one part to Alya)**_ **Marinette.  
** **Alya:** **Alya.  
** **Miss Bustier:** **For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.  
** **Chloe:** **Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**_

 **Nathalie:** **Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!  
** **Adrien:** **But this is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)  
** **Master Fu:** **Thank you, young man.  
** **Adrien:** **I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

"Dude, your dad is so harsh." Nino sympathized, patting Adrien's back

"That's him all right."

"Why would you even want to go to school?" Kim asked with a confused look. Everyone glared at him

"I had been homeschooled my whole life. I wanted to experience life like normal kids do instead of being locked away in my own house."

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**_

 **Miss Bustier:** **Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.  
** **Ivan:** **Kim! (Tries to punch Kim)  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Ivan, what is going on?  
** **Ivan:** **It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...  
** **Mis Bustier:** **Ivan, go to the principal's office.  
** _ **(Ivan walks away angrily.)**_

"Sorry about that Ivan. That was mean of me," Kim apologized

"It's all good. Don't worry about it."

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize him!**

"No! Don't do it!" Rose screamed as the akuma on the screen flew through Paris.

"It's okay, Rose, Ladybug and Chat Noir already stopped that akuma. Hawkmoth won't win. "Alya said.

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**_

 **Mr. Damocles:** **Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, straight again!  
** _ **(The akuma flies into the crumpled paper and infects it)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.  
** **Ivan:** **Okay, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Turns into Stoneheart)**_ **  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Well, come on in.** _ **(Stoneheart appears)**_

"So, that's how it happens." Marinette exclaimed as she saw the akuma evilise Ivan.

"Wait, you didn't know?" the whole class questioned, all shocked at Marinette's ignorance.

"I've never been akumatised before. I have no idea what it is like." Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh, your sweet innocent child!" Nino exclaimed as the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

 _ **Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**_

 **Student:** **Did you hear that?  
** **Stoneheart:** **KIMMM!  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!  
** **Marinette:** **What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?  
** **Alya:** **It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!  
** **Marinette:** **Hey! Where are you going!  
** **Alya:** **Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"Alya,"

"Yes, Marinette."

"You're an idiot"

"And you're my partner in crime."

 _ **Agreste Mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box.**_

 **Nathalie:** **Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?  
** **Adrien:** **Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.  
** **Nathalie:** **Excellent, Adrien.  
** **Gabriel:** **Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?  
** **Nathalie:** **Yes sir.  
** **Gabriel:** _ **(To Adrien)**_ **You are NOT going to school. I already told you.  
** **Adrien:** **But father!  
** **Gabriel:** **Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.  
** **Adrien:** **It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?  
** **Gabriel:** **Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.  
** **Nathalie:** **We can leave it there for today if you have–** _ **(Adrien runs away)**_

"Aww, poor Adrien. He needs his freedom." The whole class sypathizes

"Oh Adrikins, I'll have daddy on your case as soon as possible. You'll Have…"

"Don't bother Chloe, nothing you do or say will change father."

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping and turns on the news.**_

 **Agent Roger:** **Ready? Fire!** _ **(The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**_ **  
** **Mayor Bourgeois:** **I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.  
** **Nadja:** **As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control  
** **Roger:** **Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

 _ **The scenes shift between Marinette and Adrien's room**_

 **Marinette:** **I hate first days back at school...** _ **(sees a little box)**_ **Huh?  
** **Marinette and Adrien:** **What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow)  
** **Marinette:** **(Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A mouse! A... a bug-mouse!  
** **Tikki:** **Everything's okay! Don't be scared!  
** **Marinette:** **Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

"Aww. It's so cute."

"Why would you throw things at it"

As the class continued to marvel at the cuteness of that creature, Adrien stared at Marinette whispering to himself, "It's you. It's actually you."

 **Adrien:** **(Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!  
** **Plagg:** **Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...  
** **Adrien:** **No! Don't touch that! Come back here!  
** **Plagg:** **OH! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

"Wait, it can't be Adrien. He is to perfect but chat noir is a flirt. It can't be him. They are completely different." Marinette kept saying in her head as the class tried to connect the dots.

 **Tikki:** **Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...  
** **Marinette:** **What are you, and how do you know my name?  
Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(catches Plagg)**_ **I still don't know what you're doing here.  
** **Plagg:** **Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?** _ **(Adrien nods)**_ **  
** **Plagg:** **Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...  
** **Adrien:** **My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.  
** **Plagg:** **Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

"Power of destruction? What does it mean by that, Adrien?" Alya interrogated 

**Marinette:** **Mom! Dad!  
** **Tikki:** **No!** _ **(phases out of the glass)**_ **I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

"What does it mean by stop Stoneheart, Marinette?" Alya turned to Marinette

 _ **Scene: Master Fu's Massage Room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**_

 **Wayzz:** **Do you think they'll be up to it, master?  
** **Master Fu:** **I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not.** _ **(Closes the box)**_

 _ **Scenes alternate between the two rooms again**_

 **Marinette:** **This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!  
** **Tikki:** **Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

"What job" Alya asked, confused

"Are you really that oblivious Alya" Leah finally spoke up, annoyed at Alya's ignorance.

 **Adrien:** **But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!  
** **Plagg:** **No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

 **Marinette:** **Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?  
** **Tikki:** **It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.  
** **Marinette:** **Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?  
** **Tikki:** **The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!  
** **Marinette:** **Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!  
** **Tikki:** **Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".  
** **Marinette:** **Spots on?** _ **(The earrings activate)**_ **Whoa! What is happening?!** _ **(Turns into Ladybug)**_

"OMG! You are ladybug."

"So cool"

"Maribrat does not deserve to be ladybug. I do. Give me those earrings now"

"In your dreams, Chloe"

"I will have my father seize them from you and you will…

"Shut up Chloe! Is there ever a time that you are not so selfish? As Tikki said, Marinette is the chosen one, not you. Leave her alone"

Everyone was shocked to hear those words come out of the mouth of none other than Adrien himself.

"But Adrikins"

"No buts Chloe"

"Alright everyone! Get back in your seats because you are about to find out who Chat Noir is."

"Actually, according to my calculations, Chat Noir is A…"

"No spoiling Max. Sit back down and watch" Leah commanded. Max immediately sunk down onto his beanbag.

 **Plagg:** **Claws out! That's how you transform.  
** **Adrien:** **Got it. Plagg, claws out!  
** **Plagg:** **No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!** _ **(enters the ring)**_ **  
** _ **[ Transformation Sequence]**_ **  
** _ **Adrien turns into Cat Noir**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Too cool!**

"Wait. You are Chat Noir. How could you adrikins."

"Stop calling me that Chloe. That is not my name"

"Dude. That's so cool but why didn't you tell me. We're bros." Nino stated, obviously hurt by the secrets held from him and lies told.

"I didn't want to put you in danger. Hawkmoth would target you if he knew that you knew who I was. I just wanted to protect you."

"It's okay Adrien. I totally understand. We're all good"

 **Marinette:** **Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!** _ **(sees the screen)**_ **  
** **Nadja** **: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps)**_ **Alya?  
** **Sabine:** **Marinette! Did you get home okay?  
** **Ladybug:** **Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super!** _ **(goes upstairs)**_ **  
** **Sabine:** **Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.  
** **Ladybug:** **Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently, this amazing super yo-yo thingy?** _ **(grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side as she screams)**_

Marinette stares at the ground as her face becomes redder than her ladybug suit (if that's even possible). Her whole class laughs as Alya jokes about her clumsiness.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(while tightrope walking over his stick)**_ **I'm starting to get the hang of this.** _ **(sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.)**_ **Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

Everyone groans.

"Your puns are the worst." Nino states as he rolls his eyes.

"How could you. I believe that my puns are pawsitively pawsome"

Everyone groan…again.

 **Ladybug:** **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.  
** **Cat Noir:** **I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?  
** **Ladybug:** **I'm Mad...** _ **(pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir)**_ **Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.  
** **Cat Noir:** **No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.  
** _ **(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Hey! Where are you going?  
** **Cat Noir:** **To save Paris, right?  
** **Ladybug:** **Ugh.** _ **(to herself)**_ **Trust yourself, trust yourself...** _ **(uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**_

Once again, the class is in fits of laughter at the expense of Marinette.

 _ **Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**_

 **Stoneheart:** **KIMMM! So, who's boss now?  
** _ **(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**_

"Ha! And who said they were the best runner. You can't even stay on your own two feet." Alix teases Kim as she elbows him in the ribs."

Adrien turns to whisper in Marinette's ear, "I ship them"

"Same"

"Sorry about that Kim."

"It's okay, we're both even now" **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.  
** **Stoneheart:** **I guess you're talking about yourself.  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.  
** _ **(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Where are you, partner?  
** **Ladybug;** **Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it...** _ **(Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!  
** _ **(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

"Ha! You did it to!" Adrien exclaims as he jumps for joy.

"No, Marinette, why? You joined the pun side" Alya shrieks.

 **** **Alya:** **Yes!**

"Yet you encouraged me when I did it"

"That doesn't matter right now" **  
** **Ladybug:** **Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.  
** **Cat Noir:** **It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!  
** **Ladybug:** **Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Different how?  
** **Ladybug:** **Uhhh... I don't know.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.  
** **Ladybug:** **I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(uses his cataclysm to break the net)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **No, don't do that!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!  
** **Ladybug:** **Cat Noir! Wait!  
** _ **(Cat Noir uses his cataclysm, but it failed.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power.** _ **(Stoneheart throws him away)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?  
** **Cat Noir:** **I guess I was a little excited about my new life.  
** **Ladybug:** **Well, up to me.** **Lucky Charm!** _ **(A suit appears)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir** **: Super power...  
** **Ladybug:** **My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Well, he's made entirely out of stone.  
** **Ladybug:** **His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!  
** **Cat Noir:** **So what's your plan?  
** **Ladybug:** **Hmmm...** _ **(uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.)**_ **This!** _ **(grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)**_ **Don't miss. Trust me.  
** **Cat Noir:** **This girl's crazy!** _ **(gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Catch me if you can!** _ **(Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**_ **And now... Alya, the tap!  
** _ **(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.  
** **Ivan:** **What's going on? What am I doing here?  
** **Cat Noir:** **You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!  
** **Ladybug:** **We both did it, partner.  
** **Both:** **Pound it!** _ **(Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?  
** **Ladybug:** **Not too soon, I hope.** _ **(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)**_ **"You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."  
** **Ivan:** **Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.  
** **Ladybug:** **You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

"Aww, Marinette. You are so sweet"Rose exclaimed. **  
Ivan:** **Hey, how did you know my name, miss?  
** **Alya:** **Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

" **Way to ruin the moment Alya" Alix scowls to tease her as the class laughs.  
** **Ladybug:** **Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.  
** **Alya:** **Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room.**_

 **Nadja:** **So, thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!  
** **Marinette:** **I did it, Tikki!  
** **Tikki:** **You see? You were up to it!  
** **Sabine:** **Marinette! Dinner time!  
** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
** **Adrien:** **Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...  
** **Plagg:** **Oh, what is this?  
** **Adrien:** **Seriously? My personal chef made all this!  
** **Plagg:** **If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something... delicate!  
** **Adrien:** **Okay. What do you want?**

 _ **Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**_

 _ **Scene: Marinette's home. Sabine screams...**_ **Nadja:** **Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 _ **Scenes alternate again**_

 **Adrien:** **Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.  
** **Nadja:** **These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?  
** **Adrien:** **Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.  
** **Tikki & Plagg:** **Did you catch the akuma?  
** **Marinette:** **What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?  
** **Tikki:** **An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!  
** **Marinette:** **So, that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.  
** **Tikki:** **Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!  
** **Marinette:** **I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.  
** **Adrien:** **So, I can't do anything without Ladybug?  
** **Plagg:** **Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.  
** **Marinette:** **If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!** _ **(takes her earrings off)**_ **I'm sorry Tikki.  
** **Tikki:** **No, don't-  
** **Marinette:** **...Tikki?** _ **(puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer)**_ **I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

"No Marinette. You can't give up. You did so well for your first try." Rose encouraged Marinette

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

 **To Be Continued**

"Can Marinette and I talk somewhere private quickly." Adrien asked

"Nope. Sorry. I have over 20 more episodes to go through and you guys have got to be back by the end of the day. We can have questions and answers after all the episodes." Leah replied.

"Everyone can have a five second break in this room." Leah yells

"WHAT! That is barely enough time." The class yell back.

"Times up, everyone sit down."


	2. Origins part 2

**AN: I forgot to mention the seating. They sit as**

 **Rose Juleka Alix Kim**

 **Nino Alya Marinette Adrien**

 **Ivan Mylene Sabrina Max**

 **Nathaniel Empty Chloe Empty**

 **Leah**

 **I'm glad that you guys have been enjoying the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Okay let's continue. On to Origins part 2." Leah announces as everyone gets comfortable

 **Scene: TV studio**

 **Nadja: the stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown) Police have cordoned off the area.**

 **André: (on TV with Roger Raincomprix) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. (camera flips back to Nadja).**

 **Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all.**

 **Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father watching the TV while he washes dishes.**

 **Tom** **: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. (Mr. Dupain raises fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)  
** **Marinette** **: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)  
Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

"You have the best dad ever, Marinette!" Adrien asserted. Adrien looked down, a frown forming on his face. "I wish my dad was like that. He doesn't even care about me."

"That can't be true. I'm sure he cares for you," Marinette responded

Before Adrien could say anything else, Nino spoke up, "He is right though. You do have the best dad in the world." Marinette giggled as everyone complained how their dads were boring compared to Marinette's

 **Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse with certainty.)**

 **Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.**

 **Nathalie** **: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?  
** **Gabriel** **: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Mr. Agreste is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!**

"See! I told you Adrien. Your dad does care," Marinette encouraged Adrien who was still upset.

"Probably only because of his business. I wish every was back to normal," Adrien retorted. Everyone was speechless. No one knew how to respond to his outburst.

 **Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

 **Plagg** **: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?  
** **Adrien** **: You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!  
Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhh, I think I'm feeling weak...  
Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like that 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)  
Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend! (Adrien continues his way to school.) **

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**

 **Alya** **:** **Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!  
Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...  
Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says with assurance.)  
Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?  
Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)  
** **Alix** **: So, you really don't remember anything? (she says this to Ivan.)  
** **Juleka** **: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!  
** **Kim** **: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!  
** **Ivan** **: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...  
** **Chloe** **: Pff! (Chloe scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs to the front door, but Nathalie tries to stop him.**

 **Nathalie:** **Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!  
Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

 **Scene: Inside the school.**

 **Alya:** **How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart.  
Chloe: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)  
Alya: You little...  
Chloe: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

"You're so mean Chloe. I don't know where that side of you came from but you were never like this when we were kids. Why do you act like that" Adrien remarked, a scowl evident on his face.

"But, Adrikins," Chloe pleaded, a pout forming on her face. "I am just commanding respect from everyone. Am I not allowed to do that? Do I not deserve respect that is not properly given to me? I am the mayor's daughter after all. I should…"

"Shut up, Chloe. You can't just force respect from people, especially when you mock, hurt and bully people for it. You have all the respect that you deserve."

"B-bu-but Adrikins."

"No buts Chloe. And stop calling me that. You are…"

"Okay. That's enough, we need to keep watching now," Leah interrupted from the back of the room.

 **Adrien:** **Chloe?  
Chloe: Adrikins! You came!  
(All the other girls come and see him)  
Nathalie: (gets in the car) I'll handle it.**

 **Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan**

 **Marinette:** **...You know, you should tell me a little how you feel.  
Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.  
Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.  
Marinette: But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...  
Ivan: I could... write her a song?  
Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive.  
Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh...**

 **Scene: The school. Adrien is signing autographs.**

 **Chloe:** **Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!  
Adrien: Thanks, Chloe. (Sees Nino) Uh... Hey! Adrien.  
Nino: You're friends with Chloe now, huh?  
Adrien: (Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey, what's that all about?  
Chloe: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.  
Adrien: You think that's really necessary?  
Chloe: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.  
Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?  
Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?  
Marinette: Oh! No reason... (puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.) Hey! What are you doing?**

"Wait, you put the earrings in my bag? You wanted me to be Ladybug? Why?" Alya questioned.

"It's just… you said you would love to be a superhero and I didn't want to make another mistake. I didn't think I was cut out for the job," Marinette replied, avoiding eye contact.

 **Adrien:** **Uhh...I...  
(Chloe and Sabrina laugh)  
Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.  
Adrien: No, I was just trying to take this off!  
Marinette: Oh really?  
(Chloe and Sabrina laugh)  
Marinette: You're friends with Chloe, right?  
Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (goes to his seat)  
Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?  
Marinette: I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!  
Alya: He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy? Forget it.  
Nino: Why didn't you tell him it was Chloe's idea?  
Adrien: I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.  
Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.  
Mylene: Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.  
Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylene runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor)**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma flies and infects Ivan) This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return.  
(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart... again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**

 **Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking if all the students are here.**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Agreste, Adrien?  
Nino: You say "present".  
Adrien: Uh... Present! (all the other students laugh)  
Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?  
Chloe: Present!  
Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan.  
Stoneheart: (breaks the door) Present! Mylene? (Sees Mylene and grabs her)  
Mylene: Let go of me, Ivan!  
Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart. **

**Mylene: Why are you doing this?**

 **Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

 **Chloe: (Calling her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks the wall and jumps out of the school)**

 **Mylene: Put us down, Ivan**

 **Alya: Come on, let's follow him!**

 **Marinette: Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide**

 **Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

 **Marinette: (Sees Alya's bag) You and Ladybug will be better off without me**

 **Alya: If you say so! (Runs away to find Stoneheart)**

 **Marinette: Wait! Your bag!**

 **Scene: Locker room**

 **Adrien: My first day of School and I don't even make it past roll call.**

 **Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

 **Adrien: Oh no, no, no, no. We've got homework to do. Plagg, Claws out!**

 **[Transformation sequence]**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylene and Chloe captive.**

 **Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the Mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

 **Chat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Hits Stoneheart with his baton, but he grows bigger) Oh no. My bad.**

 **Chloe: Ugh. More like super incompetent**

 **Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir) Seize him! (Chat Noir tries to dodge them)**

 **Mylene: Ivan! Where are we going?**

 **Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we will be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

 **Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

 **Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you too.**

 **(Meanwhile, Alya is going after Stoneheart, she sees Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

 **Alya: What's she waiting for**

 **(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them hits a car that is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her. However, she gets trapped. A stone being takes Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: Let go, you blockheads.**

 **Alya: HEEEELP!**

 **(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of Alya's bag and puts the earrings on. Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: I think I need Ladybug**

 **Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

 **Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing. Tikki, spots on!**

 **[Transformation sequence]**

 **(Ladybug pulls the car with her yoyo and Alya comes out)**

 **Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

 **(Ladybug avoids the Stone beings and throws Chat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time)**

 **Ladybug: Sorry I was late.**

 **Chat Noir: Have I told you you turn my world upside down?**

 **Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (Sees the stone beings) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

 **Chat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?**

 **Ladybug: (Using her yoyo to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!**

 **Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Stoneheart is at the tower with police surrounding him.**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: I demand my daughter's safe return!**

 **Chloe: Daddy!**

 **Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to! (Throws Chloe)**

 **Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you to all… (Ladybug saves her) I didn't promise**

 **Ladybug: What?**

 **(Chloe hugs her father)**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: My little princess…**

 **Agent Roger: We're clear to attack!**

 **Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it will only make it worse!**

 **Agent Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

 **Ladybug: He's right you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…**

 **Chat Noir: No. He is wrong because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it and we will prove it to them. Trust me, young miss. Okay?**

 **Ladybug: …Okay**

 **(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawkmoth's face)**

 **Hawkmoth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth.**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawkmoth?**

 **Hawkmoth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

 **Ladybug: Nice try Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, AND you will give us YOUR miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yoyo) Time to de-evilise! (uses her yoyo to make Hawkmoth disappear and catch the akumas. Everyone looks at her, surprised) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yoyo and releases the purified butterflies. Everyone is thrilled)**

 **Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is, beneath the mask, I love that girl**

 **Hawkmoth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too… heroic!**

"You don't say!" Nino exclaims, raising the mood for everyone. Everyone burst into laughter.

 **Hawkmoth: Stoneheart, they are trying to take your loved one away from you! You must snatch their miraculous so that they will be powerless against you!**

 **Stoneheart: Okay, Hawkmoth.**

 **Mylene: Help me**

 **Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Climbs the tower)**

 **Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him**

 **Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is**

 **Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with. So…**

 **Ladybug: So, we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene, we bring them closer together! They're made for each other! It's just they don't know yet.**

"They weren't the only ones," Alya whispers, nudging Marinette, causing her to go red.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaims in embarrassment. Everyone stares at her because of the sudden outburst. "Hehe… uh… keep watching."

 **Chat Noir: Uh… not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that's the way it's gonna be from here on out.**

 **(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the tower)**

 **Mylene: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

 **Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright**

 **Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

 **Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Chat Noir: (Gets thrown by a stone being) You sure you know what you're doing?**

 **Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (Uses her yoyo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready!**

 **(Starts pulling Stoneheart's hand and Mylene kisses him. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylene grabs onto his finger. Chat Noir grabs the akumatised paper and throws it to Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilise! Huh? (Sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them) Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

 **Chat Noir: Cataclysm! (Uses his cataclysm to make his baton rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylene and captures the akuma)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha! (Pulls the parachute out. Releases the butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous ladybug! (Throws the parachute in the air. Its energy turns everything back to normal. The stone beings become human again)**

 **Chat Noir: Whoa… are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah… It's beautiful…and amazing… It's…um…miraculous**

 **Scene: Hawkmoth's lair**

 **Hawkmoth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will have absolute power! Then my secret dream will come true!**

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower**

 **Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hmm?**

 **Ivan: Oh, uh… I… Uh**

 **Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song (Gives the paper to Mylene)**

 **Mylene: (Reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

 **Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle**

 **Ladybug: Oh, they're made for each other**

 **Chat Noir: Like us two**

"I told you Marinette. Even Adrien agrees with me,"

 **Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir**

 **Chat Noir: Can't wait, M'lady**

 **Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking**

 **Alya: So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed**

 **Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

 **Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview**

 **Marinette: Ooh, sounds exciting**

 **Alya: Oh, wait. Even better. Finding out who's really under the mask.**

 **Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one**

 **(meanwhile, in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien)**

 **Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

 **Adrien: Yes, father.**

 **Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back to that school.**

 **Adrien: Father, no…**

 **Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots**

 **Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! (gets out of the limo)**

 **Scene: Classroom**

 **Marinette: No, wait (They take their seat)**

 **Chloe: Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

 **Marinette: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!**

 **Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your cred anymore, Chloe. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloe takes another seat angrily)**

 **Alya: Good job!**

 **(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette refuses to talk to him)**

 **Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

 **Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

 **Nino: Just be yourself.**

 **Scene: Outside the school. It is raining**

 **Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school. I've never had friends. It's all sort of… new to me.**

 **(He gives Marinette his umbrella. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs)**

 **Adrien: See you tomorrow**

 **Marinette: Uh… see you to… mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stuttering?**

 **Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea.**

 **Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

 **Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh… a friend… (gets in the car and goes home)**

 **(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her)**

 **Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

 **Master Fu: Those two are made for each other.**

"See. Even he agrees with me. And he is supposed to be wise. You can't doubt it anymore," Alya squealed, clapping her hands together.

"I guess you're right," Marinette says, finally giving in.

"Okay, next episode."

"Wait!"

"What do you want, Adrien."

"I have an urgent need."

"Fine, two-minute break for toilets and snacks. If you don't need to go, grab some snacks. We ae watching the bubbler."


	3. The Bubbler

AN: Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. And yes there will be over 20 episodes (Lizzy's question). I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.

Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)

Everyone laughs at Marinette and her clumsiness. However, it can't always be fun and games when you have the very devil in your class

"Ugh, how do you even know how to walk. You are the biggest klutz this world has ever seen. I bet it's because…"

"CHLOE! One more comment. I dare you." Leah sneered as she grabbed a roll of duct tape from a table beside her.

"How dare you threaten me. I am the mayor's daughter. I do not have time for your threats. You are a mmmh." The tape that Leah was holding was know across Chloe's face as Leah strode to the front of everyone.

"That will happen to anyone who even dares to speak with 'evil intentions'. I would watch my mouth if I were you and Chloe, don't you dare take that tape of her mouth. I can see you you know." She stomped of to Chloe with more duct tape and, soon enough, Chloe's hands were bound together.

"Oh, and Sabrina. Don't you dare help Chloe or you'll suffer the same fate."

Everyone was now silent as Leah plopped back on fer seat, fuming.

"Oookay? Back to the show now?"Adrien asked, trying not to inflict her wrath on himself.

"Oh. Right." Leah replied as a smile formed on her face again.

Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)

Once again, the class was hysteric as both Marinette and Adrien turned redder than Ladybug's suit.

Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.

Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)

Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)

Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.

"Oh come on dude, it's the thought that counts." Nino said as they lsughed at the gift Plagg had 'dared' to give him.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.

Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.

Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.

Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-

Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)

"That is the best way to get a kid to do something. Damn, she is smart.' Alex marveled.

Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!

Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!

Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.

Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)

Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)

Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.

Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.

Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)

"Aww. You poor, precious sunshine child!" Leah exclaims suddenly appearing behind him and hugging his head.

Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.

Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.

Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.

Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!

Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!

Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!

Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.

Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.

Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it.

Everyone bursts at Marinette's antiques.

Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)

Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)

Adrien: (surprised) Hey.

Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!

Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)

Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)

Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...

Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!

Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.

Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.

(Alya facepalms again.)

Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?

Adrien: Uh, no.

Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)

Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)

Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!

Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)

Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?

Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!

Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)

Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)

(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)

Alya: C'mon, you can do it.

Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!

Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)

Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?

Alya: Uh, say what you mean?

Marinette: Exactly.

Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.

Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.

Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!

Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)

Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-

(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)

Voice: Yes?

Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)

Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)

Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!

Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.

Marinette: (groans)

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.

Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?

Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.

Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?

Nathalie: (surprised) Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.

Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!

Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.

Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)

Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?

Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.

Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.

Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.

Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.

Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.

Gabriel: Me?

Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.

Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.

Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-

Adrien: Nino? You're here.

Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)

Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.

Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!

Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)

Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)

Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)

Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)

Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.

"Awww. Nino didn't deserve this either!" Leah exclaims as she, once again, suddenly appears and hugs his head."

"Woah, dudette. How do you keep doing that."

"How do you think you got here"

The whole class sits up and a unanimous "How?" is heard.

"Magic."

"Woah" The whole class is in uproar as they try to figure out what she meant. "Okay. Back to the episode."

Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.

Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)

Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)

Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.

Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)

Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.

(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)

Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)

(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)

Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)

(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)

Woman: Help!

Man: Look out!

Children: (crying)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.

Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.

Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)

Sabine: What's that you said?

Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.

(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)

Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!

Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.

Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)

(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)

Bubbler: And now, party time!

(Kids cry.)

(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)

Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.

Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)

Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!

Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.

(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)

Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)

Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!

Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)

Adrien: Nino?!

Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!

Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)

Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)

Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)

Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.

Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.

Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!

Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)

Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.

Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.

Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)

Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)

(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)

Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.

Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?

Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)

Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)

Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?

Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)

Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?

(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)

Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?

Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)

Tikki: Marinette!

Marinette: It was an emergency.

Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–

Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.

Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.

Marinette: Me too! (they hug)

Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.

Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.

Alya: It's about Adrien.

Marinette: Okay.

Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.

Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.

Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)

Marinette: Ah, yes!

(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)

Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?

Ivan: None of your business.

Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)

(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)

Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)

Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.

Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.

Alya: What'd you say?

Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.

(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)

Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?

(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)

Adrien: Ladybug?

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)

Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.

Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?

Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)

Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)

Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)

(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)

Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.

Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.

Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!

(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)

Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.

Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.

Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.

Ladybug: Kids need adults.

Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.

Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!

Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!

"No! Adrien deserves father love." Leah shouts from the back of the theatre.

Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)

Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.

Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!

Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?

Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)

Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)

Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?

Cat Noir: No, thanks!

Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)

Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)

Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)

Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.

Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)

Cat Noir: Better hurry.

Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.

Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!

Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.

Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)

Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.

Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!

Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!

(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)

Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)

Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)

Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)

Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)

Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)

Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)

Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)

Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)

"Dream on Hawkmoth." Marinette states as she stares into the eyes on screen.

Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.

Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?

Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.

Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)

Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.

Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)

Scene: Outside school.

Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?

Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.

Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)

Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.

Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)

Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.

Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.

Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.

Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.

Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.

Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-

Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.

Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.

Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.

Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)

THE END.

"You are so kind Marinette but you should have told me Marinette." Adrien states.

"But you were so happy that your…"

" Yes. But I have lived under a lie until now."

"I-I-I'm sorry Adrien. "

"Don't worry about it Marinette. At least I knnow the truth now."


	4. Lady Wifi

**A/N: Guess whose back? Sorry for not posting in AGES but you know… life happens… procrastination takes over. Anyway, again sorry. I am gonna try to upload more often this year. Oh, and**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

(Last time)

"You are so kind Marinette but you should have told." Adrien stated.

"But you were so happy that your…"

"Yes. But I have lived under a lie until now."

"I-I-I'm sorry Adrien."

"Don't worry about it Marinette. At least I know the truth now."

(Present)

"Ok. Time for the next…"

"Wait, can we please have a break." Alya asked. "We've been sitting for an hour now. As much as I do love this, can we just have 5 minutes?"

"Well you did interrupt me but whatever. You guys have 5 minutes." Leah announced to the entire group.

The whole class stood, yawning and stretching as they either walked to the snack table or the bathroom.

(5 minutes later)

"Ok, guys sit down so we can continue," Leah commanded as she fidgeted with her remote. "We are gonna watch _Lady Wifi_ now."

"Seriously," Alya complained from her beanbag. "Can't we watch someone else?"

Ignoring Alya completely, Leah turned to the screen as the episode started."

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces**_

"Gosh, you were so determined in finding out my identity," Marinette joked, poking Alya in her side.

"Yeah, but don't have to anymore Ladybug." Alya retorted as she tickled Marinette.

 **Miss Bustier:** **I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** _ **(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)**_ **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?  
** **Alya:** **Uh, I don't know, miss.** _ **(The bell rings.)**_ **  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** _ **(gives two to Alya)**_ **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 _ **Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.**_

 **Alya:** **Marinette?**

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**_

 **Alya:** **Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** _ **(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**_ **  
** _ **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** _ **(whispering)**_ **Chloé's Ladybug?**

"You actually thought that Chloé was ladybug," Kim ridiculed. "There is no way Chloé could be ladybug. There is barely any kindness in her, let alone love."

"How dare you," Chloé spoke up, somehow getting rid of the ductape across her mouth. "I will have you know that I am the mayor's daughter while you are a puny, meaningless cockroach who does not know how to respect their obvious superiors. You all think that you can just…"

"ENOUGH!" Leah shouted, shocking the whole group and successfully silencing them. "Ok, on with the episode."

The entire class turned to the screen, frightened by Leah's sudden outburst.

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**_

 **Alya:** **Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** _ **(sees Nino)**_ **Nino, wait!  
** **Nino:** **Yeah?  
** **Alya:** **Come with me, I need your help!  
** **Nino:** **So-** _ **(Alya shushes him)**_ **  
** _ **(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.  
** **Alya:** **Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!  
** **Nino:** **Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.  
** _ **(Phone rings)**_ **  
** **Nadja:** **Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.  
** _ **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **Chloé.  
** **Nino:** _ **(laughs)**_ **Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!  
** **Alya:** **I am** _ **so**_ **not! You'll see!**

"You were so," Nino snickered.

"Shut up," Alya replied, elbowing Nino.

 _ **Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.**_

 **Tikki:** **Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!  
** **Marinette:** **Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!  
**

"You were sad that you didn't get to see Adrien. You were really desperate." Alix joked, leaning towards Marinette.

"Whatever."

"Calm down. I'm just joking around."

 **Tikki:** **Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!  
**

"Tikki is too cute," Rose swooned.

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_ **You don't have any toes!  
** _ **(Marinette enters the bakery.)**_ **  
** **Sabine:** **Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.  
** **Marinette:** **Hey mom...  
** **Sabine:** **You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!  
** **Marinette:** **Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** _ **(Sabine kisses her.)**_

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.**_

 **Marinette:** **Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?** _ **(sees a sticky note)**_ **What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?  
** **Tikki:** **No way! You think she knows?  
** **Marinette:** **I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.  
** **Tikki:** **But just in case...  
** **Marinette:** **No worries Tikki. I got it covered.  
** _ **(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Dang. No signal.  
** _ **(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)**_ **  
** **Civilian:** **Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!  
** **Tikki:** **Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

 _ **Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**_

 **Chloé:** **Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?  
** **Nino:** **You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.  
** **Alya:** **I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!  
** **Nino:** **Can you prove it?**

"No," Nino stated. "You couldn't prove it."

"Stop talking and just watch unless you want her to… you know," Alya replied

Meanwhile, at the back, Leah tried to muffle her laughter at their obvious fear of her.

"It's fine Alya. You guys at least stay quiet."

Alya, feeling a little embarrassed tried to ignore Nino poking her.

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.**_

 **Tikki:** **Uh... what time is it?  
** **Marinette:** **Uhh, school starts in...** _ **(checks her phone)**_ **An hour ago?!**

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.**_

 **Alya:** **Now don't mess up your lines.** _ **(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**_ **  
** **Nino:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!  
** **Chloé:** **Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?  
** **Nino:** **Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.  
** **Chloé:** **Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.  
** _ **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**_

"Beauty sleep couldn't help you though," Adrien said as a smirk formed on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny." Nino replied sarcastically.

 **** **Sabrina:** **Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!  
** **Alya:** **Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!** _ **(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Hey! Give it back!  
** **Chloé:** _ **(sees the photo)**_ **Who's the little liar now?**

 _ **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**_

 **Chloé:** **She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!  
** **Alya:** **What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.  
** **Chloé:** **Then... then breaking and entering!**

"You don't even know the definition of 'breaking and entering' is Chloé."

 **** **Alya:** **I didn't break into her locker! It was open!  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **And nothing was stolen?  
** **Chloé:** **Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** _ **(cries)**_ **  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.  
** **Chloé:** **Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!  
** **Sabrina:** **The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.  
** **Chloé:** **I'm not sure that my** _ **father**_ **would share your point of view.** _ **(prepares to call her father)**_ **  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...  
** _ **(Chloé starts calling her father.)**_ **  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.  
** **Alya:** **What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!  
** **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)**_ **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.  
** **Alya:** _ **(looks at Chloé angrily)**_ **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

"And you finally see it," Kim said, facing Alya.

"And yet you helped her," Alya ridiculed.

"Touché."

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.**_

 **Marinette:** **I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!  
** _ **(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** _ **(from phone)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!  
** _ **(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.  
** **Alya:** **I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** _ **(turns into Lady Wifi)**_

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)**_ **Where is she?  
** **Nino:** **She's been suspended...  
** **Marinette:** **What?!  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?  
** **Marinette:** **Sorry...** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **What happened to her?  
** **Nino:** **The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...  
** **Marinette:** **What!?  
** **Miss Bustier:** **That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!  
** **Adrien:** **What are you talking about?  
** **Nino:** **Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!  
** _ **(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Mr. Damocles?** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Sir?** _ **(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)**_ **Huh?!  
** _ **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?  
** **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(ashamed)**_ **Uh... yes, it is.  
** **Lady Wifi:** **So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!  
** **Mr. Damocles:** **Yes, I was.  
** _ **(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!  
** **Tikki:** **You're going to have to fight your best friend!  
** **Marinette:** **Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

"Aww. That's a good way of looking at it Marinette and I thank you so much." Alya whispered as she hugged her.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
** _ **Marinette:**_ _ **Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Lady Wifi:** **For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** _ **(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)**_ **Stay connected!** _ **(turns the screen off)**_ **  
** **Miss Bustier:** **Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** _ **(The students run out.)**_

 _ **Scene: Bathroom.**_

 **Adrien:** **If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!  
** **Plagg:** _ **(teasing)**_ **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** _ **(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_ **  
** **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**_

 **Cat Noir:** **What? This can't be!  
** **Ladybug:** **Who's being a sneaky kitty now?  
** **Cat Noir:** **Oh, Ladybug. But-  
** **Ladybug:** **Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.  
** _ **(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Yeah, of course not.  
** **Ladybug:** **And besides, who would believe that** _ **she's**_ **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?  
** **Cat Noir:** **Right.**

 _ **Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(answers the phone)**_ **Hello?** _ **(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Well, hello there, Ladybug!** _ **(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **We got Wifi!** _ **(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** _ **(puts a camera icon above Chloé)**_ **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** _ **(from screens)**_ **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!  
** _ **(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Who are you?  
** **Cat Noir:** **Uhhh...  
** **Lady Wifi:** _ **(looks at Chloé)**_ **But I thought** _ **you**_ **were Ladybug!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.  
** **Lady Wifi:** **You'll be sorry.** _ **(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Alya?  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!  
** **Ladybug:** **Follow me!  
** **Cat Noir:** **So what's the plan?  
** **Ladybug:** **She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!  
** **Cat Noir:** **No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!  
** **Ladybug:** **We've gotta go lower!  
** **Lady Wifi:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I've got you now, Ladybug!  
** **Ladybug:** **Get ready!  
** **Cat Noir:** **So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(looks shocked, then recovers)**_ **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** _ **(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)**_ **She's gone back into the hotel!  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)**_ **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.  
** **Ladybug:** **Doubt it. It's locked!**

"But we actually do, m'lady," Adrien said as he took her hand."

"Well, you got me there." Marinette giggled.

 **** _ **(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **She's left this one open.  
** **Ladybug:** **Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!  
** _ **(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Ahhh... So much for the ambush.  
** **Ladybug:** **Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?  
** _ **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!  
** _ **(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Ha! You can't get me!  
** **Ladybug:** **Yes I can.** _ **(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** _ **(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)**_ **Of course! The service elevator!  
** _ **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** _ **(from a projection in the sky)**_ **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** _ **(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)**_ **Why doesn't it come off?  
** **Ladybug:** **Uhhh... because it's magic?  
** _ **(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.  
** **Ladybug:** **I am not his love bug!  
** **Cat Noir:** **We'll come back to that later.  
** _ **(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**_ **  
** _ **(Plagg shivers.)**_ **  
** **Adrien;** **My ring!  
** **Plagg:** **Ooh... so chilly in here.  
** **Adrien:** **Where is it? I could use a little help!  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

"That's a dumb idea. Shouldn't he have suggested just taking the miraculous. I mean he would get the miraculous and you would see my identity. It's kinda stupid to make me use lucky charm cause then I probably will win," Marinette said with a confused look on her face.

 **** **Lady Wifi:** **If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!** _ **(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)**_ **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** _ **(She disappears.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Huh?**

 _ **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there.**_

 **André:** **Come on...  
** _ **(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!  
** _ **(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!  
** **Adrien:** **Take your time!  
** **Lady Wifi:** _ **(broadcasting)**_ **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!  
** **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm!** _ **(a box appears)**_ **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** _ **(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**_ **  
** **Adrien:** _ **(finds his ring)**_ **Gotcha! Gotcha!  
** **Ladybug:** **Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...  
** _ **(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **You okay, Cat Noir?** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir;** **You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

"Ahhh, my ladynoir," Alya squealed.

"Ladynoir? What's ladynoir?"Marinette asked. Adrien however, as a frequent user of the ladyblog, had a knowing look on his face.

"It's your ship name… muck like Adrienette, or…uh… oh, I know, Ladrien, or even better Marichat!" Alya explained.

"What!" shouted Marinette.

"Come on Mari, you gotta accept the truth that people wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir to date."

"But we don't."

"But that's gonna change now, isn't it?" Alya replied with a knowing smirk. Marinette refused to answer.

 **** **Lady Wifi:** **Exactly!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Open the kitchen door!  
** **Ladybug:** **We can't, microwave's busted.** _ **(whispers to Cat Noir)**_ **Here's what to do, listen to me...  
** **Cat Noir:** **Got it.  
** _ **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **What is she up to?  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Don't let my Miraculous get away!  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Right!  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(gets in the service elevator)**_ **I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.  
** **Ladybug:** **Good luck!  
** _ **(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the wi-fi antenna)**_ **Here you are! Cataclysm!  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** _ **(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(Her Miraculous beeps again)**_ **Hurry, Cat Noir...  
** _ **(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Nooooo!  
** _ **(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**_ **  
** **Lady Wifi:** **Lost the signal!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Gimme that phone!  
** _ **(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **What?  
** **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

"And once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day from the evil Hawkmoth!" Alya exclaims as the class cheers.

 **** **Alya:** **Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.  
** **Alya:** **So- oh, no! Where did they go?  
** _ **(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Stay!** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.  
** **Ladybug:** **Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** _ **(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**_ **  
** **Tikki:** **Phew, that was too close for comfort!  
** **Marinette:** **Tell me about it.** _ **(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**_ **  
** _ **(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**_ **  
** **Plagg:** **That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?  
** **Adrien:** **That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!** _ **(His window closes.)**_

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**_

 **Tikki:** **Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?  
** **Marinette:** **Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.  
** **Alya:** **Got it!  
** **Marinette:** **Waaahhh!  
** **Alya:** **Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!  
** **Marinette:** **Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?  
** **Alya:** **Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

"Oh gosh, you were right this time." Kim says, laughing.

"Just you wait. When we watch your episode, you are gonna regret this." Alya joked.

"Sure, whatever." Kim replied. 

**Marinette:** **Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!  
** **Alya:** **Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.  
** **Marinette:** **Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** _ **(snatches Alya's phone)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Give it back!** _ **(runs after Marinette)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Nope!  
** **Alya:** **Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!  
** _ **(Both laugh.)**_

 _ **THE END**_

"Aww, you guys are too cute!" Rose exclaims from behind, causing Alya and Marinette to laugh.

"Okay guys, we are gonna start on the next episode." Leah announces.

"Which one's that?" Kim asks, remembering Alya's previous comment.

"Funny you should ask, we are gonna watch _Dark Cupid._ "

"HA! Now it's my turn to make fun of you," Alya exclaimed as she pointed at Kim who seemed to deflate at the mention of his own akuma's name.

"WHY!?"


	5. Dark Cupid

**A/N: Thank you for reading this next installment of revelations through TV. (Gosh, too formal). Anyway, thanks for sticking by me during my procrastination for probably almost a year. I am gonna aim to get a new chapter out every. So, on with the story.**

Excited, the class got comfortable to watch the next episode. Everyone except Kim that is, who was anxious and embarrassed to watch his own akuma. Alya's mock threat still in his mind as the episode began.

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**_

 **Miss Bustier:** **In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?  
**

 **Rose:** _ **(stands up, swoons)**_ **Because only love can conquer hate!  
**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Correct, Rose.  
**

 **Max:** **Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

"What is it with you and your calculations though," Kim asked. "You get so carried away with them."

Max refused to answer the question. 

**Miss Bustier:** **Thank you, Max. That's enough.  
** _ **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**_ **  
**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
**

 **Miss Bustier:** _ **(approaches Adrien)**_ **Can you tell me what I just said?  
**

 **Adrien:** **That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.  
**

"Woah, were did you get that mind from. You are a guy and can still multitask. Pretty impressive," Alix joked.

"Hey, that's sexist!" the boys shouted, annoyed by the snarky comment from the skater.

"Guys, calm down it's just a joke."

 **Miss Bustier:** **Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish** _ **Sleeping Beauty**_ **by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's Day, students!  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.  
**

 **Alya:** **Mhm.  
** _ **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.  
** **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.  
**

 **Chloé:** **Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.  
** _ **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?  
** **Sabrina:** **Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!  
** _ **(Both laugh before running off)**_

"Rude," Alya said, sympathizing with Marinette. "I don't know how you can deal with her." Marinette tried to muffle her laughter. 

**Marinette:** **Ughhh!  
**

 **Tikki:** **Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.  
**

 **Marinette:** **You're right, Tikki.** _ **(begins to read the letter)**_ **"Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"  
**

 **Tikki:** **Whoa, now that's a love poem.  
**

 **Marinette:** **Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?  
**

 **Tikki:** **Uh... you?**

"Haha, as much as I know who you are now, it was actually for ladybug at the time," Adrien said, "but don't worry. I love you too purrincess." He leaned in towards her, only to be pushed back by a finger on his nose.

"That was really bad… incredibly pawful." Marinette smirked.

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs nervously)**_ **Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.  
**

 **Tikki:** **Yeah, but bluebell eyes...  
**

 **Marinette:** **What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?  
**

 **Tikki:** _ **(sighs)**_ **This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

"Nah, I was talking about the ladybug disguise."

"Whatever. Tikki suggested that, not me." 

**Marinette:** _ **(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)**_ **Pinch me!  
** _ **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **Not literally!  
** _ **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**_

"How did she pinch you though?" Nino questioned, "I mean she doesn't any fingers."

"It is a mystery that even I haven't been able to solve to this day," Marinette replied solemnly… before bursting out in laughter.

 _ **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**_

 **Max:** **Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel,** _ **(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)**_ **was ranked highest in popularity.** _ **(He hands the box to Kim.)**_ **  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(laughs)**_ **That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out.** _ **(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)**_ **But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!  
**

 **Max:** **Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(eyeing the gem inside the box)**_ **Meta-who?  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)**_ **Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?  
**

 **Max:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(grabs Max and cuts him off)**_ **Shh! Keep it on the down-low!  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(excited)**_ **Scoop! Kim's got a major crush!** _ **(takes picture with phone)**_ **Who's the lucky lady?  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pushes Alya's arm down)**_ **It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!** _ **(Alya giggles)**_ **  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(rubs back of head uncomfortably)**_ **Technically, she's still gotta accept it.** _ **(grabs Max)**_ **What if she says "no"!?  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Alya looks around worriedly)**_ **She won't Kim, no way!** _ **(pumps fist)**_ **Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!  
**

 **Kim:** **Operation Valentine's Day is underway!** _ **(high-five's Max)**_ **  
**

 **Max:** _ **(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)**_ **Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris.** _ **(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)**_ **Go go go!  
**

 **Kim:** **Thanks, you guys.** _ **(runs away)**_ **  
**

"Who was it Kim?" Adrien asked, glancing between Kim and Alix.

"Uhh… You'll find out,"

 **Alya:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 _ **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**_ **  
**

 **Adrien:** **Let's go.  
** _ **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **You're right. It's time I told him.  
**

 **Alya:** **Say what?!  
**

 **Marinette:** **I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(looks shocked then laughs)**_ **Yeah!  
**

 **Marinette:** **Yeah!** _ **(they fistbump)**_ **  
**

 **Alya & Marinette:** **Operation Valentine's Day!** _ **(they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**_ **  
**

 **Girls:** **He's so cute!  
**

 **Chloé:** **Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.  
** _ **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**_ **  
**

 **Aurore:** **To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.  
** _ **(All the girls begin to cry)**_

"Wait… that's what it was." Adrien blurted out, offended. "I can't believe you lied to me just so your little fantasy could actually. That's low."

"But Adrien, we already knew it was true." Chloe replied, completely oblivious to Adrien's anger focused directly at her. "Those girls just had to finally accept that you're mine. They were being stupid to continue swooning over my sweet Adrikins. By the way, we can put it behind us that you're Chat Noir, and then we can…"

"NO!" Adrien bellowed, shocking the entire class, including Chloe. Taking a deep breath, Adrien continued. "Chloe, look. I am not yours and I will never be yours. I'm happy to be your friend if you are nice, but we will never be together. You are better off just forgetting your fantasy and moving on because we are never gonna be together."

"B-b-but Adrikins."

"ALRIGHT!" Leah suddenly shouted from the back. "As much as love watching Chloe learn the truth, we need to continue with the episode." Leah was effective in silencing the group as the episode resumed.

 **Chloé:** **Uh, she's not crying enough.  
** _ **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**_

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**_

 **Marinette:** **Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien...** _ **(sighs)**_ **I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!  
**

 **Tikki:** **Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)**_ **Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!  
**

 **Alya:** **Marinette!  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)**_ **Check it out!  
**

 **Marinette:** **It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
** _ **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **Voila!**

"So you wrote the letter, bugaboo," Adrien smiled. "I knew it." 

**Alya:** **Don't forget to sign it!  
** _ **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** **This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!  
**

 **Marinette:** **Really?  
**

 **Alya:** **Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.  
**

 **Marinette:** **R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

"No wonder you were so awkward about that. God, the amount of times I hinted to you being ladybug without even realizing… and you were so nervous about it. I am SO oblivious." Alya ranted, to Marinette's amusement. 

**Alya:** **Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?  
** **Marinette:** **Oh yeah, yeah, of course.** _ **(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**_

 _ **Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**_

 **Plagg:** **So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!  
**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **You don't know anything about love...  
**

 **Plagg:** **Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I** _ **love**_ **Camembert.  
** _ **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**_ **  
**

 **Plagg:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?  
**

 **Adrien:** **I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.  
**

 **Plagg:** **Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite.** _ **(Plagg eats the Camembert)**_ **Almost.**

 _ **Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**_

 **Chloé:** **And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois.** _ **(stops after noticing Kim)**_ **What are you doing here?  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(nervously)**_ **I-I...  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **You-You...  
**

 **Kim** _ **(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)**_ **Will you be my Valentine?** _ **(presents a brooch to Chloé)**_ **  
** _ **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Don't move!  
** _ **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé** **Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.  
** _ **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** **Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?  
** _ **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**_

"SAAAD!" the class was in uproar, witnessing the cruelty Chloe showed Kim. Of course, they had all received the photo, but now they had seen the rejection. This caused even more hatred towards Chloe to grow in them as they sympathized with Kim.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.  
** _ **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!  
** _ **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.  
**

 **Kim:** **No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!  
** _ **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**_ **  
**

 **Civilian:** _ **(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)**_ **Ugh, stupid flowers!  
**

 **Civilian:** _ **(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)**_ **Get off me!  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Hahahahahaha!  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** _ **(evil laughing)**_

 _ **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**_

 **Tom:** **Candy apples, girls?  
**

 **Marinette:** _ **(takes the candy apples)**_ **Thanks, Papa.  
** _ **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**_

 _ **Scene: Park.**_

 **Alya:** **Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!  
** _ **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** **Yeah!  
**

 **Marinette:** **I did it!  
** _ **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** **Chloé? Since when did** _ **she**_ **start texting** _ **us**_ **?  
** _ **(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** **What a witch!  
**

 **Marinette:** **And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about** _ **her**_ **!  
**

 **Alya:** **Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.  
** _ **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** **I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that.** _ **(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)**_ **What in the world is that?!** _ **(points up at him)**_ **  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Huh?** _ **(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)**_ **All hearts must be destroyed!** _ **(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **Alya?  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **Hey, seriously?!  
**

 **Alya:** **You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!** _ **(runs away, cackling)**_ **  
**

 **Marinette:** **Alya?!** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid)**_ **What did he do to her?** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized!** _ **(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)**_ **This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast!** _ **(she runs to a bench)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 _ **Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**_

 _ **Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**_

 **Chloé:** **Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!  
** _ **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Ladybug!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Stop, Kim!  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!  
** _ **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Falling for me already, my lady?** _ **(pulls Ladybug down next to him)**_ **I need to talk to you.  
**

 **Ladybug:** **It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-  
**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(hushes her)**_ **I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!  
** _ **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Cat Noir!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his lips turn black)**_ **Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

"Aww, he tried to fight it," Rose said, "How romantic."

"Yeah, but it didn't work out, did it." Adrien replied solemnly.

"Oh, it's okay Adrien. I bet Marinette helped you to fight it. Ooo, what if she used true love's kiss. That would be even more amazing." Rose swooned as an embarrassed Marinette started to turn as red as her ladybug suit. 

**Ladybug:** **Cat Noir, snap out of it!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)**_ **You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!  
** _ **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** **Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

 _ **Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**_

 _ **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(to Dark Cupid)**_ **Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.** _ **(Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**_ **  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **No...problem.** _ **(Cat Noir takes his hand)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug:** **You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.  
**

 **Chloé:** **Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(aside)**_ **Who doesn't?  
**

 **Chloé:** **Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.** _ **(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)**_ **. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.  
**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(under her breath)**_ **Not according to the poem.**

" **You were right there, m'lady," Adrien stated, pulling Marinette closer.  
**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(pointing at poster)**_ **It's alive!  
** _ **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** **Daddy!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Run Chloé! Run!  
** _ **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**_ **  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Well, well, Ladybug.  
**

 **Ladybug:** **I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!  
** _ **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Because hate conquers all!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
**

 **Miss Bustier** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** **The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.  
**

 **Rose** _ **(in flashback)**_ **:** **Only love can conquer hate!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **You're just buying time! Fight!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **I'll do better than that.  
**

 **Cat Noir** **Huh?  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **Almost!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Get back, you savage!  
** _ **(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**_

The class snickered at Chat's fear. 

**Ladybug:** **Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

Unable to contain themselves any longer, everyone was in fits of laughter watching Chat run from a kiss from his bugaboo.

 _ **Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**_

 **Dark Cupid:** _ **(laughing)**_ **You can't outrun me, Chloé!  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)**_ **Help!  
** _ **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**_ **  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.  
**

 **Chloé:** **My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.** _ **(laughs)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** **Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that?** _ **(bumps into Sabrina)**_ **Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!  
**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(it's revealed that her lips have turned black)**_ **Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you?** _ **(takes picture with phone)**_ **Wait till everyone gets a load of this!** _ **(laughs and runs away)**_ **  
**

 **Chloé:** **Ughhh...**

"HA! Karma hit you hard didn't it, Chloe. You got what you deserved." Alix snickered, completely happy that Chloe was humiliated. Chloe, who was still thinking about Adrien's outburst, refused to reply.

 _ **Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**_

 _ **(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**_ **  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **No, no!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **I can't believe I'm doing this...** _ **(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**_ **  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?** _ **(activates Cataclysm)**_ **I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm!** _ **(A candy apple appears)**_ **A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug...** _ **(She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!  
** _ **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!  
** _ **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**_ **  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Ladybug!  
**

 **Ladybug:** **And now, for the pussycat!  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **Cat Noir, her Miraculous!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!  
** _ **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**_

"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed. "That's so romantic." As the whole classed squealed in joy and the ladynoir moment, Adrien became extremely confused.

"Wait… what? You kissed me. But, I remember everything but that." Adrien sulked as Marinette tried to comfort him. 

**Cat Noir:** **Huh? What am I doing here?  
** _ **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** **No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!** _ **(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)**_ **Grab it! Grab the pin!  
**

 **Dark Cupid:** **No!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day!** _ **(throws the pin to Ladybug)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Awww, you shouldn't have...** _ **(drops it)**_ **Whoops!** _ **(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**_ **  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)**_ **What the heck am I doing?  
**

 **Chloé:** _ **(to Sabrina)**_ **What the heck are you doing?!  
**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)**_ **I have no idea!  
**

 **Kim:** _ **(transforms back to his normal self)**_ **Huh?  
**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** **Pound it!  
**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_ **Oops!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say...** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **  
**

 **Ladybug:** **Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!  
**

 **Cat Noir:** **Uhh... yours too!  
**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(laughs)**_ **We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that.** _ **(Both run away)**_ **  
**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!** _ **(his window closes)**_

 _ **Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**_

 **Tikki:** **Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!  
**

 **Marinette:** **That was before...  
**

 **Tikki:** **Before what? Tell me!  
**

 **Marinette:** **I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.  
**

 **Tikki:** **Ah! This** _ **is**_ **a big day!**

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**_

 **Plagg:** **Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug?** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_ **  
**

 **Adrien:** **You think it's funny, huh?  
**

 **Plagg:** **What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick!** _ **(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**_ **  
**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the card)**_ **Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!** _ **(starts reading the poem)**_ **"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
**

 **Plagg:** **Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.  
**

 **Adrien:** **It isn't signed...** _ **(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)**_ **Could it have come from Ladybug?**

"Wait. You had the ladybug too?" Marinette asked, completely confused.

"Uh… yeah. That's why I thought it was from ladybug." 

**Plagg:** **Oh, please.**

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**_

 **Alya:** **What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?  
**

 **Marinette:** **I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!  
**

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?  
** _ **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**_

 _ **THE END**_

"That was a good episode." Alya stated as everyone agreed with her. "Romance between those lovebirds," Marinette and Adrien blushed, "and Chloe finally having a good taste of her own medicine." Everyone laughed at Chloe's expense, who started to feel guilt at her actions.

"Well, I am glad you guys enjoyed that," Leah beamed with joy. "Now it's time to watch another one. Who can guess?"

"According to my calculations," Max announced, "Stormy weather is most likely, followed by Timebreaker."

"Wow! I'm impressed. You are correct." Leah said, completely shocked.

"Well, at least it's not one of us this time," Mylene said, relieved that no one was to be humiliated in the next episode."

"But I'm next after her," Alix replied solemnly.

"Oh well," Leah stated, completely unfazed by Alix's sadness. "Let's continue."


	6. Stormy Weather

***Peeks around the corner***

 ***Places the newest chapter on the ground***

 ***Retreats before smothered***

Finally relieved it's not any of them, the whole class settled in, ready to watch the next episode.

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**_

 **Alec:** **Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
** _ **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**_

"Ughh, I should have been there," Chloe huffed. "I was so obviously the best. Why can't anyone see talent these days."

"Yeah, talent. You are the most talented at being a brat," Alya muttered as she and Nino snickered.

 **** **Aurore:** **Hi!  
** **Mireille:** _ **(giggles)**_ **  
** **Alec:** **We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

"I swear this guy can speak faster than Alix can skate!" Kim exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

Smirking, Alix replied, "Finally admit that I'm fast big guy."

The whole class laughed.

"Um, uh, no. You… you're just reading too far into it."

"Sure, sure."

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**_

 **Marinette:** **Come on, Manon, give that back!  
** **Manon:** **But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
** _ **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
** **Manon:** _ **(giggles)**_

"Oh, I see now. That's why you needed help," Alya laughed, poking the smaller girl next to her. "She is an absolute angel for me but a demon for you."

The blunette simply blushed.

 **Marinette:** **Huh?** _ **(crashes with the table)**_ **Ah! Nnnngh...  
** **Marinette:** **Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** _ **(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**_ **  
** **Manon:** **I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
** _ **(Marinette grabs her phone.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Hey, my phone!  
** _ **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
** _ **(Tikki appears)**_

"That reminds me," Marinette asked, as the episode was paused again. "Where is Tikki?"

"Yeah, and where is Plagg?" Andrien followed.

Leah sighed as she turned to face them. "Can we talk about it later. At least until after we finish this episode. We have had to many distractions and are behind ti..."

"No! No, we need to know now." They yelled at instantaneously.

Exasperated, Leah replied, "Fine. They are safe right now with Master Fu."

"But what if we need them?"

"You will not be needing them. There is no danger here. Stop worrying because we need to keep watching."

"Fine. But once we are done with this whole… binge watch, I need Tikki back immediately."

"Sure, now can we keep watching?"

"…Yeah."

 **Marinette:** **Stay low, Tikki!  
** **Tikki:** **Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.  
** _ **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Alya?  
** **Alya:** **Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
** **Marinette:** **Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

"Ooh, m'lady was so excited to see me in the park." Adrien chuckled, as Marinette's cheeks flushed red.

"It's not like that. I… I just…"

"It's ok bugaboo. I would have been excited to see you in the park too." Adrien smiled.

"Ok, this lovey-dovey stuff is beautiful, but can we please just keep watching," Leah remarked, cutting off the two love-birds' conversation.

 **Alya:** **As we speak!  
** **Marinette:** **Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
** **Alya:** **The same thing as usual:** _ **(imitates Marinette)**_ **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."  
** **Marinette:** **Stop it.  
** **Manon:** **Uh, who's she?  
** **Marinette:** **Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
** **Alya:** **And who's she?  
** **Marinette:** **This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.** _ **(Gasps)**_ **Oh no! I can't go out!  
** **Alya:** **Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
** **Marinette:** **No, I just couldn't... say... no...  
** **Alya:** **Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
** _ **(Manon runs off)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!** _ **(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)**_ **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!  
** **Alya:** _ **(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)**_ **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
** **Manon:** **Who are you, anyway?  
** **Alya:** **I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
** **Manon:** _ **(laughs)**_ **No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"Wow, this kid actually believed you!?" Nino exclaimed. "Of all the things she could have chosen to believe, that is what she picked!"

"Hey, kids will believe whatever you tell. Trust me, I speak from experience."

 _ **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Okay, let's all go to the park!  
** **Manon:** **Yay!  
** **Marinette:** **Okay!**

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**_

 **Alec:** **This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
** _ **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**_ **  
** **Alec:** **Mireille!  
** **Aurore:** _ **(Gasps)**_ **  
** _ **(Crowd cheers)**_ **  
** **Alec:** _ **(To Aurore)**_ **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
** **Aurore:** **Ughh...** _ **(leaves angrily)**_ **  
** **Alec:** **What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Why is Alec so mean to her?" Rose cried. "Half a million votes is not a small number."

"That is accurate Rose." Max replied. "Let's say all of Paris voted. That would mean that only 38.7% of people voted for Aurore. Obviously not all of Paris was watching. This percentage would have been much lower as a result."

"Wow, you would think that he would be a bit more sympathetic," Marinette muttered. "She just lost by a landslide."

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**_

 **Aurore:** _ **(In the elevator)**_ **I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-  
** _ **(The power suddenly goes down)**_ **  
** **Aurore:** **Uh? Ah!  
** _ **(The akuma enters the elevator)**_ **  
** **Aurore:** _ **(swinging her parasol)**_ **Ngh! Ah!** _ **(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**_ **  
** _ **(The power is up again)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth:** **So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
** **Aurore:** **I should have won. Yes!  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as** _ **my**_ **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
** **Aurore:** **Yes!  
** **Hawk Moth:** **That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl** _ **really**_ **is!  
** _ **(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**_

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**_

 **Marinette:** **Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
** **Alya:** **Then what?  
** **Marinette:** **Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

The whole class was in hysterics as Marinette curled in on herself, trying to hide from a certain boy, who was currently a rather vivid shade of red.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Marinette whimpered as Alya patted her back.

 **** **Alya:** **Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
** **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_ **  
** **Vincent:** **Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
** **Marinette:** **Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
** **Alya:** **Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
** **Marinette:** **Okay, let's start over.** _ **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Did you see that? He waved at me!  
** **Alya:** **Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.** _ **(Puts Marinette's hand down)**_

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**_

 **Stormy Weather:** **Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** _ **(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**_ **  
** **Mireille:** **Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**_

 **Vincent:** _ **(photographing Adrien)**_ **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!  
** **Manon:** _ **(looks at balloons)**_ **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
** **Marinette:** **Ah!  
** **Vincent:** **Ngh! Silenzio!  
** **Manon:** **Come on!  
** **Alya:** **Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
** **Manon:** _ **(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)**_ **No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
** **Marinette:** **Hmmm...** _ **(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)**_ **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
** **Alya:** **But what about Adrien?**

 _ **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**_

 **Civilian:** **Where's Mireille?  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
** _ **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**_

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**_

 **Marinette:** **Come on, let's go back.  
** **Manon:** **I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
** **Marinette:** **No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
** **Manon:** **You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
** **Marinette:** **Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
** _ **(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**_

 **Marinette:** **Aw...  
** _ **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**_

"Pushover," Alya teased.

 **** _ **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**_ **  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Uhhh!  
** **Civilian:** **Here's another one!  
** **Vincent:** _ **(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)**_ **Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** _ **(runs to Alya)**_ **You! I need an extra!  
** **Alya:** **Who, me?  
** **Vincent:** **Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
** **Alya:** **Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.** _ **(talks as if her tongue is swollen)**_ **I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!** _ **(She runs to Marinette.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
** **Marinette:** **What? Seriously?  
** **Manon:** **Is that boy your boyfriend?  
** **Marinette:** **What? No, I mean, yes? No!  
** **Alya:** **Go on! What are you waiting for?  
** **Marinette:** **But, what about Manon?  
** **Alya:** _ **(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)**_ **You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
** **Manon:** **No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
** **Alya:** **Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
** **Manon:** **Yee-haw!  
** **Marinette:** **Huh?** _ **(Sees Stormy Weather)**_ **  
** _ **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**_ **  
** **Civilian:** **Run!  
** **Marinette:** _ **(Runs to a bench)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Civilians:** **Oh no! Ahh!  
** **Adrien:** **Uh?** _ **(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)**_ **Plagg? Plagg!  
** **Plagg:** **I'm not here! I'm sleeping!  
** _ **(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**_ **  
** **Plagg:** _ **(Flies over to the Camembert)**_ **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

"Gosh, he is so obsessed with cheese!" Adrien exclaimed.

"At least you know how to get that cat moving though," Marinette laughed. Looking at her face, he could not help but laugh as well.

 **Adrien:** **Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Ladybug:** **Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** _ **(To Alya and Manon)**_ **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!  
** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
** **Manon:** **Where is Marinette?  
** **Ladybug:** **She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
** **Manon:** **How did you know my name?  
** **Ladybug:** **Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?** _ **(Swings away)**_

 _ **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**_

 **Cat Noir:** **Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"Nope… no. That was terrible Adrien," Nino huffed, as the rest of the class laughed. "I can't believe you."

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **My name is** _ **not**_ **Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Listen. I'm** _ **feline**_ **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?  
** _ **(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Waaaaaahhh!** _ **(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **I thought cats always landed on their feet.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered.** _ **(kisses Ladybug's hand)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Huh?** _ **(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)**_ **No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.  
** **Stormy Weather:** **We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!** _ **(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)**_ **  
** _ **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **You just won yourself a cat fight!  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Black ice!** _ **(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(catching Cat Noir)**_ **Gotcha!  
** _ **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(she grabs Cat Noir by his tail)**_ **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
** _ **(Cat Noir pets his tail)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **You got a plan?  
** **Ladybug:** **Just follow my lead.** _ **(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)**_ **  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Ugh...  
** **Ladybug:** **Hoaaah!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Uhhhhh!  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Not you again!** _ **(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!** **  
** **Ladybug:** **Huh?** _ **(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Ow!** _ **(Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug giggles.)**_

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**_

 **Alya:** **Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
** **Manon:** **Hey, no fair, you always win, meanie!  
** **Manon:** _ **(hears ice cracking)**_ **What's that?  
** **Alya:** **It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!** _ **(chases Manon)**_ **  
** _ **(The ice cracks again)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Wanna hear a story?** _ **(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)**_

 _ **Scene: City**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(To Stormy Weather)**_ **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
** **Ladybug:** **Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Or she didn't pass her driving test!  
** **Stormy Weather** _ **(from the cracked screen)**_ **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially** _ **over!**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** _ **(he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.  
** **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(Sees a poster of Aurore)**_ **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
** **Ladybug:** **It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!  
** **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!  
** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **It's a recording!  
** _ **(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth:** **This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
** _ **(Ladybug trips and falls.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
** **Ladybug:** **Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
** **Cat Noir:** **(grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**_

 **Alya:** **Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
** _ **(Manon laughs.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Then,** _ **gluck!**_ **She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
** _ **(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Hurry up, Ladybug...** _ **(hugs Manon)**_

 _ **Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**_

 **Ladybug:** **Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-  
** **Cat Noir:** **Duck!  
** _ **(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **-follow your lead on this one.  
** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building. They are holding hands)**_

"Awwww." The whole class exclaims as Marinette and Adrien become redder than Nathaniel's hair. **  
**

 **Stormy Weather:** **You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** _ **(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth:** **The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!  
** **Stormy Weather:** **There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
** **Ladybug:** **We're just-** _ **(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Heh-heh...** _ **(lets go of Ladybug)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)**_ **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?  
** **Cat Noir:** **Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
** **Ladybug:** **Just hold your whiskers.  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Hail!** _ **(A hailstorm appears)**_ **  
** _ **(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)**_ **See that sign over there? Check it out!  
** **Cat Noir:** **All right. Cataclysm!** _ **(to Stormy Weather)**_ **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
** _ **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Get out of here, you nasty bug.** _ **(Breaks the parasol)**_ **  
** _ **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.** _ **(She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)**_ **Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''**_

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**_

 **Alya:** **And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
** **Firefighters:** **Yeah!  
** **Alya:** **Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
** **Manon:** **They lived happily ever after?  
** **Alya:** **Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**_

 **Aurore:** **Uh, what am I doing up here?  
** **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

"Ok, let's be honest here," Alya wondered. "When is he going to stop with all this 'I'll win one day' crap. You'd think he would take a hint."

 _ **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**_

 **Tikki:** **Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
** **Marinette:** **You don't think it's too late?  
** **Tikki:** **Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!  
** **Manon:** **Marinette!  
** **Marinette:** **Huh?  
** **Manon:** **I know what your secret is!  
** **Marinette:** _ **(Shocked)**_ **W-w-what secret?  
** **Manon:** **Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!  
** **Marinette:** **Huhhh... Phew!** _ **(She hugs Manon)**_ **  
** **Manon:** **Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
** **Marinette:** **No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
** **Vincent:** **Wait. Who is that angel?** _ **(Looks at Manon)**_ **  
** **Manon:** **Haha!  
** **Vincent:** _ **(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)**_ **Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

"That was probably the weirdest photo shoot yet."

 **** **Marinette:** **Ughhh...** _ **(Alya pats her.)**_

 _ **THE END**_

"That was awesome!" Rose jumped from her chair.

Leah got up, pausing the episode before the next one could come up. "5-minute break. No a second longer." She headed over to the snack table.

The rest of the class stood up and crowded Marinette and Adrien, flooding them with questions as Leah just stood back and smirked.

 **A/N: Ok, yes, I know. I have been gone for ages. I promised to upload once a week and I come back a whole year later. I'm really sorry for the massive wait. And I won't make any more promises that I can't keep. My upload schedule won't be consistent this year either I'm now officially in year 12.**

 **LAST YEAR HERE WE GO!**

 **But anyway. Really sorry for the huge wait and I will try to be more on top of things. Thanks for all your support and reviews.**


End file.
